The Riders
by OneDarkWish
Summary: It is time for the Riders to once again rise. To stop the king who has ruled for many years corrupting the minds of innocent people. Will two people work together to defeat the Riding king, or will one go with the king, and leave the other to a loss of a rider, and a lose of Victory.
1. Rising Of The Riders

No ones POV

"FASTER" a scratchy voice screamed at the 14 year old rider holding 2 objects "TELEPORT THEM OFF" he shouted, they rode their horses as the Kings men rode theirs, telling them to 'stop now by the order of the king' - 40

"I CAN ONLY TELEPORT ONE, I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY LEFT!" The young black haired teen screamed back, soon enough the kid only had one object, the other had disappeared from eye sight. Suddenly a shadow fell from the trees up ahead, making the horses loose control, ending up with the 2 riders falling off there horses back. The soldiers jumped off their horses, by the time they were at the spot the 2 horse riders were out of sight. -80

Once they found them, the older man had been caught in a trap and now hung upside down while the black haired and eyed teen tried to help him down, with unsuccessfulness. When the pale child had finally gotten him down, They found out they were surrounded by soldiers, the Kings right hand man standing at the very front. His name was Minos, and he is a sorcerer, he is on of the most strongest sorcerer in this century alive. -80

"GIVE IT BACK BOY" he screams at the boy, pointing A skinny little finger at him, and long sharp nail attached to it. His dark eyes held hatred while they glared.  
The boy merely shook his his and backed away, holding the wrapped up object closer to him. The guards started moving closer and closer, the older man ran to the boy and held him in his embrace showing they were not going to touch him.  
"Step Back Hades, pass the boy, all we want is the objects and we will be on our way" Minos asked cold and harshly - 100

"No, I will not give my son to you disgusting people, Nico, do you have enough energy, no?" the older man known as hades growled, holding his son in a tighter embrace.  
Nico was a mini me of his father, with his long black hair that covered their black piercing eyes which gave you shivers as you stared at them, and had the pale but also tanned skin like his fathers.  
"Then we will use force, Jacob fire" Minos ordered to a man who had an arrow ready to let shoot. Once he let go, the golden arrow zipped through the winters air, digging itself into the fathers side who had let out a grunt and fell to the side. Leaving the young boy out in the open air, who was by now kneeing down next to his father. - 140

"YOU MONSTER!" Nico screamed, his eyes flashing to a dark red which had led to the sorcerers eyes widening, before his mouth split into a wide grin showing his rotten teeth to the boy, who felt like throwing up. "XHIPOS" the boy screamed, soon after a wave of energy was let out, and the boy fell to the ground exhausted, breathing heavily as his eyes slid closed, revealing him to the darkness of the dream land.  
Solders were on the ground, some groaning in pain while others slowly struggled to stand up but managed to, Minos was just standing there, smiling evilly before slowly walking up to the sleeping figure. -110

Minos slowly picked up the bag and shoved his hand in it, bringing an object out, which was a mental rock. The sorcerers eyes widened till they flashed with anger, looking around franticly, searching for the objects that was not in the brown blanket.

"WHERE IS IT, WHERE ARE THEY, WHERE ARE THE EGGS!" Minos screamed at The bleeding body, who was slowly losing consciousness. He just smiled and whispered 'how will you tell the king you failed' then unconsciousness over took his body, replacing it with sleep. Minos just screamed and disappeared with the young boy in his arms.

Poseidon was eating dinner with his family when a knock came to his door, he excused himself as he went to see who it was. He opened the door and saw a young male with black hair, a growing beard and electric sky blue eyed known as Zeus. Next to him was a black haired man with obsidian eyes that saw your soul, his name was hades.

"What are you doi-" he was interrupted when he saw that hades was injured "come in quickly, SALLY GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" He shouted, when he got in the kitchen, Sally already had the first aid kit open and ready. She saw hades and her eyes widened, she pulled out some bandages, a clear liquid and a clothe. His 10 year old son Percy had been sent to his room.

3years later

Nico was sitting in a golden walled bedroom on a black sheeted bed with his legs crossed. He was in the Kings palace  
because there was a portrait of him one every wall and the room was golden, Kronos loved that colour.

"I see your awake, we have waited many years for you to awaken, 3 actually" a dark voice said behind him, giving him a little jump. Turning around, he came face to face with the strongest sorcerer himself, Minos

"3 YEARS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE THAT MUCH ENERGY, WHERE IS MY FATHER?!" The son of hades screamed, but Minos just kept a straight face

"I haven't seen him since the day the eggs were stolen, tell me where are the eggs, and it wasn't a question, it was a demand" Minos ordered, but Nico didn't listen, he just spat on the ground in front of where the man stood mumbling 'go Fuck Yourself' which ended up him getting pushed onto the bed with Minos on top of him whispering in his ear "I would rather do that to you. Once the eggs are found, I will break you, corrupt you. You will be mine" Nico pushed him back with a look of disgust plastered upon his face.

Minos turned into black smoke that soon travelled away, Nico just sat there. Suddenly the doors opened and two men ran in, one had black hair and enchanted sea green eyes, he was muscular and the tallest out of the 2. The next made had greyish black hair, a scruffy beard and electric eyes.

"HURRY UP KID, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! THE GUARDS ARE COMING!" The green eyed man shouted, Nico shot of the bed and ran out with them, he heard screaming behind him and he chose not to look back. The kingdom doors were blown down and they ran outside, there were 3 horses waiting, the green eyed man got on the White one while the sky blue eyed lifted himself on the brown one. That left the black horse, Nico jumped on the black one and they rode off.

"Who are you guys ? Where are we going?" Nico asked with an eyebrow raised

"My name is Zeus, this is a good friend of mine name Poseidon, to answer your first question that is, and we were also a good friend of Hades, your father and I'm sorry to say, he died 3 years ago from blood loss from a wound that was made in his side from an arrow" the man named Zeus answered his first question but he was still waiting on for the next question... Wait, his father didn't survive, they tried helping him, it's because of those damn soldiers, I WILL KILL THEM

" and to answer your second question, we are going to my home, I have a son at the age of thirteen, you 2 would probably get along really well, we also have a question for you" Poseidon said, I just nodded slowly, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this question "where is the other egg" other egg?

"Other egg, does this mean you already have one?" The black eyed boy asked, Poseidon merely nodded "well, I had hidden it under a tree, like THIS ONE" Nico jumped off the moving horses back and ran up to a old oak tree. Climbing under a root, he came back out with a smile on his lips, in his hands was a dark red egg. "See, this is the eg-" he was interrupted when the egg was all of a sudden shaking, then it glowed a bright red, cracks started to form till it burst.

Revealing a young dragon which had small red wings just like the rest of the top of his body. While his under belly was a pale tanned colour, his claws were round edged but that would change shortly. His horns were small and blunt showing he was a male. His eyes held darkness itself in them, but also a straight line of red. His scales were diamond shaped and strong, nearly unbreakable, dragons can break through other dragons skin though, also many other things. His spikes were small but would grow big soon, and his tail was long and thin. He made a squeaking sound, which ended up showing is pure white sharp teeth.

"Looks like this dragon has chosen you dragon rider, what will yo- do you smell that, it smells like... Smoke" Poseidon mumbled, his eyes widening as he practically jumped on his horses back "HURRY UP!" He screamed, Zeus sat on the brown horse while Nico placed the dragon carefully on his shoulder and climbed the horse. They galloped through the forest, Nico could see a village up ahead, but the bad thing, everything was on fire.

"Oh no, no no no no" Poseidon whispered as he made his horse go faster, they made there way to a burning house and Poseidon jumped off of his horse and ran inside the building. Soon he came back with a woman in his arms, he placed her down and was going to go back inside when the house exploded, sending them flying backwards onto the ground.  
"NOOO PERCY, SON!" Poseidon mourned for his son as his what seemed like his wife cried, dreading for their son.

"My little boy, oh my small little child, he is gone, why did he have to go, at such a young age, he is gone" Sally whispered, her face red as a clear liquid slid done her rosy cheeks.

"The dragon egg, is it?" Nico asked, staring at the house, out of the corner of his eye, Poseidon had slowly nodded, "Zeberus, that is what I will name him" the only good dragon left snuggled up to him on his neck, while the other dragon was gone, it was up to him to stop the king now, only him.  
 _He was alone._

Percy had woken up and his father was gone, he walked out of his bed room in a shirt and PJ pants. He had just woken up at it was already 3 in the after noon. He went out and harvested the vegetables, planted new seeds and placed the harvested vegetables on the kitchen table. He was looking in the shed for a tool box but instead found something wrapped up in a white clothe which had dirt stains on it.

He picked it up and unwrapped it, inside was a purple and blue oval shell which felt heavy but hollow at the same time. It was astonishing, then some freaky shit started happening. The egg started to shake then glow a pink creamy colour, then it cracked and shattered, leaving a small animal (if you would call it that) laying in the palm of his hand; it was a dragon.  
The young dragon was beautiful, magnificent, glittering sapphire eyes that shone like a thousand jewels. It's horns were sharp which meant it was a female, females were not common and now she was the last one left for all he knows. Beautiful dark purple scales covering her back, a creamy velvet colour on her stomach which led from her tail to her throat, the throat had some scales protecting it from damage. The wings were like a butterfly's but were even more extraordinary, extreme purple surrounding an amazing ocean blue colour.

In all it was a fantastic creature, but also scary as hell, the first thing percy did was admire it, then squeak at it in a high pitched voice, then ran away like a little girl. Running out of the house he thought of what the little creepy beast thingy will do to his house so he spun around and ran back, only to end up with a face full of a dragon. Wow, Nice percy, just fucking fantastic, going to save your home when it has been chasing you the whole time, now it's just like on your face, clawing your face off, no big deal.

He took the dragon off of his face, placed her in his palm and looked at it again, it squawked and snuggled into his palm. Okay, he was totally keeping her, he held her closer and found out instead of running in a straight line, he ran in zig zags and circles and now was completely lost. He wandered around till he found a little hut, the little dragon was hidden behind his back.  
He knocked on the door, half a minute later no one answered, so he turned the knob and found it open.

"Hello? Anyone here? I'm lost and I need help! Hello? No one... Ok" he slowly made his way through the house till he found a bedroom. "Well I guess this will have to do, good night ... Mrs. O'Leary" he finished, she just made a happy speaking sound, he guessed it meant she liked it, then she snuggled up to him and they fell asleep together. What they didn't know was that in there own home, his father and mother thought he was gone. But oh how wrong they were.  
All percy thought was

 _He Was Alone._


	2. The Lost, The Memories, The Dead

(I changed Zerberus too Cerberus, it is easier to remember)

Percy's view

Percy had woken up the next day with an extreme headache, not even knowing where the mind grain had come from. He sat in the old brown sheeted bed, hand placed on his forehead while he groaned in pain. But what made it worse was the speaking sound that came from the beautiful but extremely obnoxious creature bouncing off the currently squeaking bed. He kept trying to 'shoo' it away, but nothing got this brain hurting beast away.  
He flopped back on his bed, his head jumping onto the White fluffed pillow, but still managing to make his mind ache even more, his eyelids slid closed, denying entry to see the 2 perfect ocean orbs. Suddenly the squeaking came to a halt, he then heard a faint flapping sound, sounding far but close as well. Curiosity Got the best of him and he opened his eyes, just to see sapphire ones staring back at him. Which ended up him squealing, he called it a manly squeal where everyone else would call it a lady squeal.

The dragon gave out a shriek and dropped, which ended up falling on Percy's face. In the end the dragon had finally flown off, not without placing a few scratches and cuts here and there which ended up percy having the worst mind grain in the history of migraines.  
"Ugh, damn dragon, damn bed, DAM HEADACHE!" He moans while curling up into a ball. His knees to his covered chest, while his head rests on them.  
He slowly stands up while walking around trying to stop his head from the unbearable pain, once he is at the bottom of the stairs, he stands on the smooth wooden planks. He wanders around till the pain is bearable and he whistles for the female dragon, who soon dashes down the stairs and flies around the 13 year old boy.

"Come on girl, let's get back" he mumbles, the creature just squawks in reply. He makes his way to the tall and wide wooden door, slowly opening while letting the burning sunlight shine itself in the wooden room. He walks into the day and looks around, only seeing the tall pine trees that were planted everywhere, trying to block you from seeing the exit.  
'So? Do you want me to fly up high to see where the village is?' Asked a soft velvety voice that came from in his mind, ending in which him freaking the fuck out. He just heard chuckles in his mind, feeling something land gracefully on his shoulder, he looks to see his dragon letting out little soft growls which seemed like ... Chuckles?!

"OK I can talk to you and you can talk to me, what's next, talking to horses" percy scoffed, so he asked her to fly up and try find the village while he waits for her, he for what seems like hours but was actually minutes, till he sees the magnificent beast falling from the sky, stopping herself in front of him.  
She then started to fly away through the trees, percy not far behind, the smell of wood hit his nose, the freshness of the air. Slowly calming him, till something else was added to it, urging him to cough, smelt like ... Ash, like something was burning.  
He started running fast, eager to get home, to see his beloved family again. But what he then saw broke his heart, parts of houses were now ashes, animals laying around motionless, burnt corpses lay around under and over objects. He shot through the village till he reached his destination, which was now pieces of wood laying around, his house. He fell to his knees, no one was in the village, his house was destroyed and his family left him behind, why does this always happen to him, I guess I will always be alone he thought.

He walked through the village, or what was left of it. The smell of burnt flesh struck his nose, Mrs O'Leary was flying next to him, they both stared at the remains of Percy's home. Percy couldn't hold it any more, he fell to his knees, his hands came up and covered his sun-kissed face, his eyes started to water and the tears broke free, rolling down his face like a waterfall.  
He was going to be alone, he didn't know where to go. What to do. He was clueless, he didn't want to be alone, it scared him, he was only 13, what would be do, plus looking after the female dragon. Well he never even learnt about them before, maybe she could help him, he was really confused. But what he knew was  
He Would Always Be Alone

Nicos view

Him, Poseidon, Sally and Zeus were making there way to the resistance, people who were against the king and his men. Their leader was a man by the name of Chiron, a man with long brown hair, a scruffy beard and light brown eyes.  
The were at a lake currently, Nico was staring around, trying to find the entrance. Poseidon caught him looking around curiously and laughed, a warm but crackly laugh, nico just looked at him questionably.  
Then he jumped into the water, a loud splash echoed about, also making little water drops fly at them, next jumped in was Zeus, leaving a confused Nico and a giggling Sally.  
"It's on the other side of the waterfall" Sally stated warmly, giving him a kind smile. Nico just stared at the running waterfall, they wanted him, to swim underneath the waterfall, WHY DID THEY EVEN STAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DAM WATERFALL?!

"Okay" he replied, while slowly shuffling into the water, it was cold and sent shivers up his spine. When the freezing liquid was up to his waist, he dove under, the water smashed into his face. He swam till he felt pressure pushing him down; The waterfall.  
He swam a bit more, arm in front of the other, till the pulsing pressure was gone and he was sure he could come up. Once he was above the refreshing water, he saw men surrounding the lake, a tall man about 6'8 was standing above them all, Nico guessed he was Chiron.  
Nico slowly pulled himself out of the water, leaving him soaking wet and shivering from the cold radiating off his body.  
"So you are the dragon rider?" Chirons deep voice asked, he was intimidating but at the same time made Nico feel safe. How did this man know, then he saw Poseidon standing next to him, nodding at him.  
"Y-yes sir" Nico mumbled, the man just gazed at him, then his face split into a smile, so big, Nico thought it was going to split his face. Then he let out a chuckle which soon turned into laughter, all Nico thought was 'this man has gone completely crazy'  
"No Need for the sir, just call me Chiron" the man chuckled

"Yes si—Chiron" The young boy replied, Poseidon just kept quiet with a small frown on his face.  
"Why the frown, old friend, oh and where is your lovely wife–" sally suddenly rose from the water dripping wet and taking long gulps of air "oh, hello sally, and where is that young man, I believe it's Perseus" Chiron asked, sally who was already out of the water and under her husband's arm started to cry again. Chiron just stood there astonished, he had just asked where the young boy was, it wasn't his fault for being curious.

"t-there was a f-fire at the village, the k– 'KING' burnt the town down, I, I was just in time to get Sally out, I wanted to go back in to get him, but it exploded in front of my eyes *Gasps are heard* and and, it didn't only take our home away, it took the other egg as well *even more gasps* also it, it, it, took our son away from us too" Poseidon mumbled, tears leaking from his bloodshot red eyes, the calmness of the ocean in his eyes were now like a raging hurricane, fists clenched while his right arm hung loosely around his wife's waist.  
Chiron immediately put on a guilty and sad face, regretting for asking, he wasn't good at comforting, or so he said he wasn't. "I'm sorry for your loss, I really am, it must be hard to lose the one you tried so hard to keep safe, and all the hard work backfired, I know how it feels, my wife, a beast took her life" Chiron mumbled, back arched while everyone was silent, knowing it wasn't the time to talk, one of their Hero's and his wife's child was gone, never to return, and the other egg was gone too, now their only hope was this boy and his dragon.

"How old are you my boy and what's your name?" Chiron asked the young boy, who just huffed and his dark brown eyes met the warm brown eyes of the Resistance Leader.  
"17, and my names Nico Di Angelo, Son Of Hades Di Angelo who is now... Gone" was all that Nico replied, his dark eyes softening at the mere mention of his father, though that only lasted for a second, but was enough for some to notice. His eyes scanning over the crowd, glaring at anyone who had a face of pity towards him, he didn't need their pity. Of course he dreaded his father's loss but he didn't need them saying 'oh I'm sorry for your loss' or 'your father was a good man' NO! He didn't need those, he didn't want the reminder that his whole family is gone, his father, mother and sister.  
"Would you be able to call your dragon Nico" Chiron asked as politely as he could, a slim eyebrow raised. Nico merely nodded, bringing his long skinny fingers to his lips and blowing, creating a loud ear-piercing ringing noise.

'OK OK! I'm coming, just talk to me your head or something, don't hurt my ears!' A heavily deep voice asked in his mind, his eyes had gone wide. Water splattered everywhere as something huge came from the other side of the waterfall.  
Cerberus stood there, standing tall and proudly, he had grown bigger since Nico is at the age of not growing any more, it won't take long before Cerberus is going to be an adult.

His wingspan was bigger and longer, his chest more toned, his teeth sharper, and his horns were still round but could pierce skin. His skin was a darker shade shade of blood red. His eyes held flame and his height was larger.  
'Ha, look at their faces!' Cerberus laughed out, long neck bending down a bit while he shook his head side to side, a deep crackling came out of his mouth.  
"A beauty, what gender?" Chiron questioned, asking him but keeping his brown eyes focused of the mighty beast. All Nico replied with was a 'boy', everything was silent as they stared at the mighty beast in Their town. Nico awkwardly cleared his throat, getting the attention of Chiron but not the others, who stared in astonishment and shock of the large creature towering over them, including Chiron.

"Grace, Jackson sand Di Angelo, please follow me, I will show you where you shall stay, nico, you will live next to where your dragon will stay, so you will be close, Apollo, please show this beautiful creature where it will be staying" Chiron nodded to each member as he called their last names. Cerberus looked at nico, waiting for approval from his owner. Nico nodded, accepting that this Apollo can show him around.

A young man who looked to be in his late teens walked forward. Golden blonde hair attached to a perfectly sculpted face. Light blue eyes shimmering as they landed upon the dragon. He had the most perfect tan nico had ever seen, his arms were muscular and he had no facial hair. He nodded to Zerberus and started walking away, the dragon following close behind.

Chiron started walking away, with us close behind. Nico's legs ached as it seemed they had been walking forever.  
Finally they stop in front of a small little house, a small deck with a fence surrounding it. The walls were a light brown of wooden planks, the door a dark brown, almost black with the roof to be a pale pink colour. It was a one story with 2 little windows at the front, 2 light blue curtains covering them, not allowing nico to look any further inside the cute little house.

"This will be the Jacksons household, I hope you have a great time and if you wish to talk to me, then please come to the Big House" with that he moved on as Sally and Poseidon Jackson went to explore their new little home.

The next stop was in front of a two story house, the walls were a maroon blue with the roof to be completely white. The was a dark purple wooden door which stood out from the beautiful house. The house looked as if it held 6 people, who's house was this any ways.

" Zeus, watch out, Hera got a bit mad because you left without telling her, she was worried sick and Thalia had beaten up another one. Jason is pretty much the only normal family member you have I see" Chiron said, but mumbling the last part which Zeus had failed to work out so he narrowed his eyes.

Zeus walked to the door, as he opened it, you could just see a black book fly threw the door and make contact with the face of the sky blue eyed man, who let out a loud grunt and fell to the floor with an 'oof'. A beautiful lady with straight brown hair and light brown eyes walked out of the house. Her hand on her hips as she glared at the man on the ground who had placed a hand on his forehead. She wore a long brown dress which had flower patterns on it, she also wore pale brown sandals to go with the look, making her seem like a goddess.

Then a girl ran out of the house and jumped at Zeus, hugging the living daylights out of him. she started shouting things like 'SAVE ME FROM THAT EVIL WITCH' and 'WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH _THAT?!'_ she had short black hair with electric brown eyes, she was wearing a Death to barbie shirt, black jeans with black spiked shoes. It was fun to watch and nico couldn't help but start laughing. The next person to come out of the house was a dude with blonde hair cut into a military cut, he had the same eyes as his father, but his were a little bit lighter, they were like staring at the sky itself. He was wearing as plain light blue shirt with white shorts, his arms were muscular and defined, his legs were toned.

Next nico knew, his vision was blocked by dark electric blue eyes that shimmered like diamonds. He jumped back a bit from shock, in front of him was the girl that was hugging Zeus.

"Sup, The Names Thalia, son of that man over there" she stuck her hand out while the other pointed at Zeus who was currently getting shouted at by the woman who nico guessed was his wife.

"Nico, son of … Hades, and dragon rider" he replied while shaking her hand, Thalia's eyes widened to that of a basketball and her jaw dropped seeming she wanted to catch flies. She quickly straightened up and closed her mouth. She gave him a smile and signalled for the boy to come over.

"hey, uh my names Jason, I'm Thalia's younger brother" Jason mumbled once he was standing in front of them. He too stuck his hand out for nico to shake as well, To which nico happily obeyed. Nico introduced himself and Jason tensed a bit before shaking it off and giving him a heart melting smile. He too soon had to go with Chiron so he could find out where he was staying. Saying the goodbyes to the graces, he walked on, following close too the man who pretty much towered everyone.

They stopped at a house that suited Nico's style. This house was a 2 story building, also had snow white walls that seemed so smooth to touch. The roof was pitch black that seemed to darken the shadows around it. The door was a gradient black and with window sills were black. This house was beautiful itself and stood out from all the bright coloured houses.

"your father had always favoured the colour black, when your mother had also liked black but white also, you were so young when you were here, 1 if I remember correctly, then they moved, the last time I saw them, Bianca was 5 and she was a beautiful and talented young girl, always warmed up the day" Chiron told his with a small smile on his face, nico also smiled, not a happy one, a sad one. All those memories, of his family, the ones he loved, were gone.

He walked up the deck slowly, when he got too the door, he turned the golden knob. He stopped, hesitating for a bit, he turned around to thank the brown eyed man, but when he turned, Chiron was no where in sight. Shrugging, nico turned back around and slowly and steadily walked inside. The walls felt smooth and soft under his skin and his had glided across the white walls. There were pictures hanging up, he stopped at one in particular that brang a memory ( fs70/i/2013/163/4/1/maria_di_angelo_by_ ) Memory

He was sitting on his mamma lap as she sat on a chair, bianca was looking at nico with her brown eyes she had gotten from their mamma. He was just looking around everywhere as his papà was laughing as he took a photo of them. They were saying words that nico didn't really understand. Bianca had gotten their mammes beautiful brown hair and her dark brown eyes, As nico had gotten his mama's chocolate brown eyes, he had gotten his papàs soft black hair. That was the day he had walked for the first time, his mamma was so proud of him, saying things like 'Ragazzo mio bambino sta crescendo (my baby Boy is growing up)' and 'im così Prud di voi il mio bambino (Im so proud of you my baby)'.

His papà was smiling while saying 'i miei figli crescere in un uomo troppo veloce (my sons growing into a man too fast)' which they all laughed at except for nico, who was sitting on the ground clueless. He had a plastic toy and was trying to chew on it, drool was leaking out of his mouth and off his car onto the carpet.

His mamma walked up to him and took the car out of his mouth and started saying thing again. He stared at her innocently, his brown eyes twinkling, while his mamma just sighed and said 'vostro è troppo adorabile (your are too adorable)'and gave him his car, which he went back too happily chewing again.

Memory End

Nico was now crying, he had walked too a bed and was now laying on his stomach and his face dug into a black and white flower patterned silky pillow. He was crying. why did this have to happen to him. He was alone. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded up picture. Unfolding it, he took a glance at the photo that had him and his sister in it. (photo -  . ) He was holding his sisters hand while giving her a heart warming smile, she was looking down at him while returning the smile. In his hand was some cards, what were they called again, Mythomagic right? He remember that day, that day was one of the worst days of his life, the day he lost his beloved mamma and dearly loved sorella.

Memory

He and his family were at the markets, he and his papà were going in the food store and his mamma and sorella were going clothes shopping. He was skipping around the place, he went to the front of the shop and saw some men running away with big guns, he got scared and ran to his papà. He told him 'papà, those men have big guns' but his papà never believed him. He just kept getting shooen away from him.

He got told to go wait outside by his papà, but he complained the bad guys were going to get him. Thats when the shots were heard, a loud ringing sound rang across the market, people were running around and screaming, flailing their arms around. But nico heard none of it, he was on the ground, knees dug into the dirt as his hands had flewn to his ears the time when the shots were heard.

The ringing sound didn't stop, it was burning nico's ears and tears started to prickle in his eyes from the pain. He felt like he was going to blackout from the amount of unbelievable pain he felt. He was then lifted up in big strong arms, he opened one of his eyes too see who was carrying around, and from the amount of wind blowing into him, they were running with him.

He saw a man with black hair and dark blue eyes, his papà. His eyes were frantic as they looked around fearfully, trying to find something or someone. Then they came to a stop, his papà had stopped running. Nico looked at his papà questionably, the pain was going away but the ringing was still there. His papà didn't meet his eye, he just looked forward with wide eyes.

Nico turned to get a look at what his dad was gazing at and what caused him to stop.

When nico turned his head, that is when he got a good look at what his papà was gazing at.

Thats when it happened, that's when it went away. The pain went away, The Ringing Went away. Then it came, The tears came out, The sobs came out, The heartbreak came. There is where his mamma and sorella lay, bloodied and dead, gone, not going to ever return, _never._

A gun wound in his mamme heart and a gun wound in his sister's stomach. There were bodies laying around them but those two stood out too nico.

A scream came, a loud ear piercing scream, it was heart hurting for you could hear the amount of pain in it. Everyone looked over to him and his papà, was his papà screaming? then it clicked, his papà wasnt screaming, they were not looking at his papà.

They were looking at him, he was screaming, not because he was hurt, no, because he lost his mamma and sorella. No more goodnights from them, no more playing with them, no more hugs and kisses from them, no, they were gone for good.

Memory end

Nico was now crying out loud, not caring if anyone heard him. He was the cause of everyone death, death followed him, but why him, how did he know death followed him, well there was that time he wanted to go to the market, his family didn't want to so he brang out the puppy dog eyes. At the market, that's when death took its first victims, his beloved Mamma and his sweet sorella maggiore. Then when he and his papà went to the kingdom, death came also, the death of his papà. Then for revenge for saving him, death went to his saviours village and took his son away from him. Nico fell asleep but he knew something new that day.

 _He would always be alone_


End file.
